I Scream, You Scream!
I Scream, You Scream! is the first episode from the first season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Zidgel enters the main room with some dental floss stuck between his teeth, demanding to know who took his floss. Jason is about to ask him if he looked in his beak when Zidgel points out that he looked under the rug, in the garbage, but not in Kevin's diary for his floss. He notices that Midgel is awfully quiet and calls him a "Mister Hey-look-at me! I'm a pilot man person." Midgel playfully points out the captain's quick temper. Zidgel demands Midgel to tell him where his floss is. Midgel just casually removes the dental floss from Zidgel's teeth. Zidgel gets his floss and reminds Midgel to do something like that before he gets angry. In his captain's log, Zidgel recaps how Jason and Michelle helped them get the peanut butter people out of a jam. Jason expresses his desire to go back to Grandmum's for a cup of hot chocolate. Midgel is taking them home when Zidgel asks Jason and Michelle if they want to stop at the Comet Lounge for some ice cream since the Space-T-Freeze ship arrive there on Thursdays. He then calls Sol at the Comet Lounge. Sol asks what he can do today. Zidgel answers that they need some ice cream. After Kevin clips his toenail, it bounces off the wall and hits Midgel. He blames Fidgel for causing him that pain. Zidgel chastises Midgel for his temper and reminds him of the floss incident. He asks if Midgel really knows if that toenail came from Fidgel. Midgel answers that it couldn't have come from anyone else. Zidgel tells him that he shouldn't accuse before he has all the facts. Sol agrees with Zidgel and tells them what the Good Book says, "Those who have knowledge use words with restraint, and those who are understanding are even tempered." He explains that it means the more one knows, the less they get angry. He tells Midgel that angry just makes him lose control and that causes him to accuse others wrongly. Midgel apologizes to Fidgel for getting angry. Admiral Strap, the Penguins' commander at Federation HQ, calls the Penguins and informs them that he has another mission for them. He says that Baron von Cavitus has been spotted in the sector that they're in. Zidgel says that they should hide. Midgel tells him that Admiral Strap wants them to capture Cavitus. Jason asks if he and Michelle are going to help. Midgel answers that it's too dangerous and they're going back home. Admiral Strap comments that he's heard a lot about Jason and Michelle and thanks them for helping to keep the galaxy safe. At Grandmum's cottage, when Fidgel attempts to use the galeezel to grow Jason and Michelle back to their original size, the galeezel breaks due to Hubby chubby bubble gum being stuck on it. Jason blames Michelle for spitting out the gum when the galeezel pulled them in. Michelle points out that he was also chewing it. Each twin claims that they didn't break the galeezel and accuses each other of doing it. Fun Facts Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Sol, Admiral Strap, and Cavitus. *Tim Hodge stated on the commetray that this episode was gonna be a long arc of the penguins trying to hunt down Cavitus for the part of the Galeezel. *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 17:27." Gallery Episode File:I Scream, You Scream (3-2-1 Penguins!) Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes